Prom Night
by emotionwithoutexplanation
Summary: Ichigo? Taking Rukia, to Prom? !st Chapter : Rukia @nd Chapter : Ichigo


****

I haven't uploaded in awhile but here. I'm doing a ton of school work and whipped it up during my English class.

**R/R**

**I was reading the reviews I have already gotten and one had said "Cant wait for the next chapter!"**

**I wasn't planning on another chapter just I puzzled over it for awhile and decided to write Ichigo's perspective. I don't know why, but... I'm going to throw some more of Renji in there. It'll make it more fun. :]**

**By the way, find and grammer or spelling errors, ((I stink at spelling)) just either bypass it or in your Review tell me where. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way shape or form. Made for entertainment purposes only.**

**I wish Ichigo was mine though, -sigh-.**

* * *

**_Prom Night_**

"Will it matter?" Ichigo murmured softly trying to soothe my frustration.

"Yes, it will always matter."

"But it's just a...."

"No. It's. Not."

"Rukia..."

"It matters okay!"

"Just because it won't match. Now your being ridiculous." He fumed allowing his eyes to roll back in his head. "You just don't understand." She replied sourly turning away from him. "Your lucky I even asked you to go." The carrot top scoffed silently. "I heard that."

The peite woman turned her back toward Ichigo and fingered the blue ribbon on her dress. "Whatever." Turning his back to Rukia he shuffled out of the room leaving her in peace. "You think I was too hard?" Rukia gently spoke her words flowing graciously across the room.

"Not really, just, kinda petty."

"Petty?"

"Ya. A stupid reason really."

"Petty?" She asked again her eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"I mean, couldn't you have just told him what your feeling. About Orihime and stuff... Rukia?"

"Petty?" Rukia repeated again anger building in her chest. "That wasn't petty Renji! It was believable!!"

"To Ichigo. If it was me.... eh. Stupid."

"You think of anything better!?"

"Simple."

"Try me."

"Jealousy."

"I'm NOT JEALOUS!"

"Your a terrible lier."

"Then last week when I said your cat ran away, and you believed me. I took it back to the pet shop so you wouldn't kill it."

"YOU DID THAT TO FLUFFY!!!!"

"I _knew_ you were going to kill it with naming it THAT."

"HOW COULD YOU!!!.... Wait, your trying to distract me! Good try, but no. You need to tell him before tomorrow."

"Why the Renji? Police going to shoot me?"

"You have to."

"No. I. Don't."

"I'll buy you a Chappy plushie?"

"You can't buy me over with.... Which one?"

"Limited Edition Chappy Wonderland?"

"Deal. You have to help me though."

"How?"

"You need to help me pick out a dress. I'm NOT asking Orihime."

"Ugh, fine."

"Tomorrow, ten o' Clock. Meet me here. At the window. Got me?"

"Yes mother."

Picking up the closest book she could find and swiftly chucked it at his head, causing him to cringe slightly.

"OUT!"

* * *

Rukia pulled the purple plastic brush through her hair as quick as possible still ripping all the knots out. Opening the window she let the soft rays of sunlight bounce across the room. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips playfully as she ran down the road pulling Renji in tow.

"Hurry up loser!" The giddy comment slipping from her mouth.

"Wo..uld... you..... sl...ow... DOWN!" Renji stuttered breathing in between words.

"No." She replied in a breath.

Her pace slowed after a few minutes of Renji's complaining. Giggling Rukia pulled Renji into the nearest store.

"You've got to be kidding me." He murmured in amusement.

"What?" Rukia replied sticking her tongue out playfully.

"How many dresses are in this place?"

"How am I suppose to know? Blue or purple."

"Blue. And you should know your a girl."

"The, sexist. Orange or red."

"Ugh, red."

"Orange it is." Renji rolled his eyes as he idly walked around the store. Gazing at all of the different styles of dresses, he got lost in all of the different colors. "How about this one?" He mused picking an orange dress with giant red flowers plastering any open space possible. "Am I _that_ fat?"

"Huh?" Searching for the tag he blushed softly and place the dress back onto the rack. "Just a little too big?"

"Ummm, fourteen sizes to big. I'm a one. Not a fifteen!"

"Uh, sorry?"

"Whatever." Rukia scoffed ripping four different dresses from three different racks. "Be back."

"Okay." Awkwardly Renji sat down on one of the stools smiling at each of the girls that passed. For some reason he got sympathetic smiles in return and soft whispers.

"Which dress is going to be yours?" Looking down on the red head was a girl with a bright expression and matching blue eyes. The girl who stood parallel seemed familiar in a way. She had rosy cheeks and stunning green eyes. Noticing the face he mumbled something along the lines of math class. "I'm Hikairi? From your second period math class? She asked which dress is yours. Heh?"

"Excuse me?"

"My friend Yuri seems to think....."

"That's me!" Renji shifted his eyes back toward the blue-eyed girl. Her blonde pigtails bounced as she pointed toward her chest.

"Soo, ma'am. Which dress is yours?"

"Um..."

"What's wrong..... sorry, I don't recall your name."

Hikairi glanced a sideways look at the dressing room and back to Yuri. "This is Renji, the one I ya know." Yuri's eye started to twitch slightly. "You mean to say. Oh. Terribly sorry. Ask!" She said pushing Hikairi closer to Renji's still figure. "Well....I." She started to stutter, until Renji cut in.

"You thought I was, a girl? You've got to be kidding me?!"

"Sorry about that, well, would you like to join me to...."

"To..."

"Do I really have to ask this!"

"Uh, no."

"Prom." She spat out. Clasping her hands over her mouth she backed away a foot or two.

"I guess?"

"Okay. Here." She gestured toward his left hand. Pulling a pen from her pocket she scribbled an address and phone number onto his palm. "Seven okay?"

"Perfect."

"Better, um pick out my dress."

"Sure."

A small tinkling laughter came from behind Renji. "I found it. It's perfect. Nice by the way. Picking up a date at a dress store. "

"Oh shut up Rukia." He turned his head slightly to glance once in her direction. "What do you think?" She twirled once and again the other direction. "Orange my color?" A incomprehensible answer slipped from his lips. Tearing his gaze from the petite form he finally replied in a shaky tone. "It's perfect Rukia. He'll love it."

"Good. It should match his hair and corsage. Let's go get you a tux!"

* * *

"Rukia! Hurry up midget!" Ichigo's voice boomed through the bathroom door. "It's only stupid prom!"

"Go downstairs! And it's dramatic!" Rukia snapped back. Following her curt command he squeaked his way down the steps. To be perfectly honest he was slightly nervous. Rukia had been a reck for the past few days. "I'm ready!" She announced emerging from the steam infested bathroom. "God has emerged final- wow." Ichigo mumbled gluping down the insult. "Perfect color?" She smiled twirling in the dress for about the sixteenth time that day. Her dress was a shimmery orange color, changing from yellow to light orange. The dress seemed scrunched together leaving a flattering look. It came up around her neck forming a halter which was tied tightly behind her neck. The skirt was layered with fabric, one piece to cover, one piece that hung just above her knees and another piece which hung down to her thighs. It seemed to be wrapped together by the matching sash that wound around her waist. "You, lied-Simple gorgeous." Ichigo murmured. "Well, let's go before your father goes all nut-so." She won him over with her wondrous smile and grabbed him by the wrist. "By the way, you look quite handsome yourself." She giggled pulling him along the sidewalk. "Walking to prom in heels. Not how I imagined but, some how it's better."

"Perfect?"

"Corsage even matches. But that's not what makes it perfect."

"What is it then?"

"You in the tux."

"Really, what makes this perfect is your smile."

"And your eyes."

"Heh. You really want to go to this thing?"

"I rather go out to dinner with you."

"Aaa..a.a date?"

"I... guess."

"Fine then. Wait, what about Renji?"

"He'll be fine."

* * *

"Wow." Renji mused, forcing a smile to cross his face. "Amazing."

"Thanks." Hikairi mumbled blushing softly. She wore a light jade green halter dress with a lavender sash and a layer of lavender fabric underneath the green that cascaded down toward her feet. Renji slipped the corsage onto her wrist. "Perfect color." He smiled and whisked her out of the house. "Prom, here we come."

"Thank you Renji." Hikairi whispered taking his arm.

"No problem." He answered gazing into her eyes.

"A perfect night."

"To remember forever."

"Ha." She mused glancing up at the moon. Renji followed her gaze toward the illuminated moon.

* * *

"Almost as beautiful as you."

"Look!" Rukia said pointing toward the moon. "Gorgeous." Falling back the grass cradled her head. "I agree." Ichigo said following suit. Winding his hand around hers they stared up at the moon in blissful peace.

"I think I'm in love."

"With what Rukia?"

"Someone almost as bright as the moon."

"So am I. Someone almost as stunning as all the stars put together."

"I wonder who."

"If only you could guess."

"Ha. I love you."

".... I love you too Rukia."

* * *

Shaking her head Rukia climbed out of bed in a daze. "Did that just happen?" Or am I dreaming." Rubbing her eyes she laid still in her bed. "No. It had to be real."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Comment! :]]]**

**I have no Idea when my next one will come out. :]]]**

**It will probably be another one shot. :]]**


End file.
